SkyClan's Greatest Warrior
By: ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1: How Unfortunate "Saria, Saria!" I shouted into the dark, stormy night. My words, drowned by the roaring clashes of thunder. "Ares, help me!" I heard her cry out into the dark forest gloom. I ran faster, and faster. I could not lose her. My mother and father were killed in the massacre of my village. I remember the dead bodies, the smoke from the burning houses, the sorrowful stenche of death. I remember how I hadto flee the village that I was born and raised in for four years. I remember how I twisted my ankle, and slept alone out in the forest. It was late November, I awoke to the cold. I was rescued by a man, but only to be turned away. I remember being locked out of his house at night, and how I became more acustomed to being around animals than people. Saria, my only friend, my only hope in my life... gone? No, not while I'm still breathing, not untill every bone in my body is broken, and I lay dead upon the ground. I ran faster, I would not lose her! She was caputured, but captured by what? It all happened so fast. A shadow and then... "Ares, help-" Her voice, stifled, but by what? The rain had stoped, and a bright blue light glowed in the distance. "Come forth young warrior..." Said a voice. I walked toward the light, in desperate hope of finding Saria. "To find the one you seek, you must take on a new form." Said the voice. The light enveloped me. Thunder, lighting, swirled all over the small clearing. Pain shot through my body. "What's happening!?!" I cried. "Something you may not have intended..." Replyed the voice. Colors, fadeing, soon, it all turned black. Chapter 2: Strange Things I awoke in a rocky clearing next to a deep gourge. I looked down at my feet, only to see cat paws. Alarmed, I looked behind me, and I saw a cat's tail. Whatever that light was, it had turned me into a cat. I looked around, I wanted to find someeone who could help me, or even bettter, Saria. This place, so strange to me. I started walking. I came across a small house, much different than the houses I've seen. It was mad out of some sort of red stone. An old woman cam out of the front door. "Oh my! Look at that cute white and gray cat!" She said as she picked me up. "Let me go you wich!" I said struggling in her grasp. She took me inside the house. She put me on the ground. "I'll go and fetch you something to eat, kitty. I turned around to scratch at the door. I knew it would not help me escape, but it was better than nothing. "You will never get out that way." Said a cat behind me. "And what would you know about that?!?" I hissed as I turned around. "Your not fom around here, are you little tom?" Said the calico cat. "No, I'm not." I replyed sharply. "Dinner Kitties!" Said the old woman. She picked both me and the other cat up and placed us near the food bowl. "Force me to eat that wich, and I'll scratch out your eye balls!" I said. "Would you calm down, it's not the end of the world." Said the cat. "Yes, I is the end of the world if I dont find her!" I said. "Find who?" He asks. "Saria." I reply. "Well I've never seen her around. But than again she could be with those cats in the-." He was Interupted by the woman's voice. "Oh my another kitty cat!" I saw a brown tabby she-cat struggling to carry her three young kittens. She tried to flee, but the woman picked her and her kittens and took them into the house. I dashed for the door, but it slammed shut in my face. Chapter 3: The Great Escape "No let me out! I cant stay here!" Cried the she-cat. "My my, what's with you ferral cats. Life is good here with the old, she-twoleg." Said the calico tom. "I would rather die than have my kits raised in a twoleg nest!" Shouted the she-cat. "O.K, what's all this about these "twolegs." Do you mean humans?" I asked. "Humans?" Asked the two cats. "Yes, like me before I was transedformed into a cat and sent to this strange place." I replied. The other cats just started laughing. "Tom, your dilusional." Said the calico cat. "Tom, you need to rest your head!" Said the other cat. "No, I'm not lieing, and I'm not crazy!" I said. They just kept on laughing. I hate it when no-one takes me seriously, and nobody ever does. "Mama, we are hungry." Said the tabby's kits. The she cat looked worried. But why should I care? "Leafstar." Said a voice from outside. "Cherrytail?" Asked the brown tabby who I now assumed was Leafstar. "Yes, we're going to bust you out'a here Leafstar." Said Cherrytail. The cat hopped onto the windowsill. "Oh my, another kittycat. A friend of yours?" Said the old woman. She opened up the door and at least seven cats rushed inside the house and knocked the woman down. "Run Leafstar!" Said another cat. "My kits!" She screamed. I saw the kits huddled together in a corner. The calico cat, a black she-cat, and I each grabbed a kit and ran outside with them. "Quick! Run back to the camp!" Shouted a dark ginger tom. I fallowed the cats back to their "camp" with the kit in my mouth. I returned the kit to her mother. Chapter 4: My Humanity "Oh thank you!" Said the Leafstar with joy. "You welcome ma'am." I replied. "Would you and your friend like to stay here in Skyclan?" Asked Leafstar. "Well actualy ma'am, he's not my friend." I replied. "Well then I'll ask him myself. Hey you! The tortiseshell tom! Would you please come over here?" Said Leafstar. The tom padded over. "What do you want?" He asked. "Would you like to join Skyclan? You may have only got here, but I am still giving you the choice." Said Leafstar. "Well it seems like a nice place here so I might as well stay." Said the tom. "And you." She said looking at me. "I can't." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because I need to find my friend." I said. "Well at least rest here for a while. Your far too young to be out on your own." She said. "Ma'am, I've been on my own for longer than you think." I said. Leafstar stayed silent for a while and then said "Before I forget, what are your names?" She asked. "My names Sol." Said the calico tom. "And my name is Ares." I said. Trivia *Ares is the name of the Greek god of war. *This story takes place durring SkyClan And The Stranger. Character Gallery Ares (Cat)- A muscular gray and white tabby tom with large, blue eyes. Saria (Cat)- A pale tabby she-cat with white streaks and green eyes. Leafstar- A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sol- Tortiseshell tom with yellow eyes. Category:Fanfiction Category:Icewish's Pages